1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to devices for separating workpieces (e.g., foam) from support materials.
2. Description of Related Art
Foam is widely used in the manufacturing of electronic devices. Before being assembled, foam is adhered on support materials, such as paper boards. During assembly, the foam having a relatively large size, can be effectively separated from the support materials using vacuum grip devices. However, it is difficult to separate the foam with small sizes, 4.8 mm×4.8 mm for example, from support materials using vacuum grip devices alone.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.